Yours
by Elena Gilbert 1992
Summary: My name is Elena Gilbert. My parents sold me to a vampire, and instead of hating him, I fell in love. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**New idea! I read Giving In by DelenaRain (beautiful story, may I add), and it was fun. So a brilliant idea popped into my oversized brain and it's a slave story (kinda dark). Since this is the first chapter, I'm keeping it like a prologue. Hope ya like it! BTW, in this story, there's no Jeremy.**

Chapter 1

"Elena? You home?" My dad yelled from downstairs. He was home from work way too early, and I guess it was for family night.

"Where do you think I ever go?" I shouted back, continuing my calculus.

How do I begin to describe myself? Well, my name is Elena Gilbert, age 20, and at the time this story happened, I was sixteen years old, with a boyfriend named Matt and two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline, who I'd known since we were in the first grade.

"Come on down! We've got a surprise for you!" Then there was the sound of my mom, so I decided to go downstairs and check it out. Slamming my calculus book closed, I hurried downstairs and presented myself before my parents. There was a red garment box in my dad's hands, and it seemed like something special.

"What's this?" I asked. My dad glanced at my mom for permission, and she nodded for him to give me the box. He held it forward with a smile on his face, and I deliberately took it from him.

"We wanted to give you something special." Mom said, "Go on, open it!"

I slowly lifted the lid of the box, and inside there was a sleeveless red dress, going up to my mid-thigh.

"Oh, god, thank you, guys! It's amazing!" My surprise was going over the top. My parents never allowed me to wear something so showy, and now this? What a change!

"It's an early birthday present. I'm sure he'll like it on you." His face went from a smile to a frown. Surprise suddenly turned to confusion, and I narrowed my eyes into tiny slits.

"Who? Matt?"

"Elena, we're going to have to take you to Damon Salvatore… for a… deal." My mother struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Elena, we needed some money, and-"

"And what? Who is this Damon Salvatore? Did you borrow money from him?"

"It's really hard to do this, but Elena, we have no choice, we're going to sell you to someone. Him, the one we were talking about." I melted, and my eyes filled with tears, vision going blurry.

"How could you? I can't just leave! I have school, and a boyfriend, and friends that depend on me! I will not go anywhere. Ever." I gritted my teeth and turned around, ever so slowly.

"He'll be here at seven, and you should know one more thing- he's a vampire."

This was crazy. Vampires weren't real, and my parents couldn't SELL me. I wasn't an object, I was a person. And it was considered illegal. I wouldn't go with this psycho vampire guy even to the limit where he had to drag me out. Or I would run away.

"Dad, please… Don't ruin my life like this. I beg you!" I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Elena. We'd taken money from him blindly, and the contract that we signed required you to be given to him when you were sixteen. Now, you're already sixteen, but we managed to keep you home for a few months." Mom crouched beside me and began rubbing my back.

_Ding, dong!_

The doorbell rang, and I frantically looked at the clock. It was only 5 o'clock!

"Looks like he decided to come early." Dad whispered. I shot up and started running up the stairs. I wouldn't leave. So I ran into my room and locked the door, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Elena, it isn't him! Come here, we have time!" I sighed, and walked downstairs, relieved. But as I reached the bottom, I saw him. I'd been tricked.

I had to admit, he looked like a movie star, with his baby blue eyes, raven black hair, and muscular figure. But this angel of a man was a demon, with no good in him. He smirked.

"Hello, Elena. I've been waiting to meet you." As he spoke, I took small footsteps backwards, hoping I could reach the stairs and run. Apparently, my dad noticed, and just as he did, I sprinted towards the stairs. Dad caught me around the waist, and I screamed, tears running down my face.

"No, no, I don't want to go, please! Don't do this! Please, dad, just let me go, please!" I sobbed, and began squirming around to release his grasp.

"Miranda, Grayson, let me handle this." Damon suggested. His arms replaced my dad's, and I began screaming even louder at the uncomfortable feeling. "_Elena, _you have no choice but to come with me now. Be a good girl, please?" His voice was extremely soft, and I wondered if he was going to act like this after I went. No, he wouldn't get a chance, because I wasn't backing down from my fight.

"I won't! Now let-me-go!"

"That's it, Elena. I'm not going to put up with this. Come with me silently, or watch your parents die." I immediately stopped struggling at his threat, and he took my arm and began pulling me upstairs. His grip was unmistakably strong, and I knew it would be leaving a bruise. In all this, my parents were soberly watching us from downstairs, and I felt betrayed. Oh, I never should've gone down…

"Where's your room, sweetheart?" He seductively purred in my ear. I pointed in the direction, and he tugged me along, pushing me in once we were at the door.

"Pick up some dresses and simple clothes, and that's all you're obligated to take." Opening my closet, I took some t-shirts, pairs of jeans, and when I got to the dresses, I picked up my most modest one, placing it on the bed gently as the tears endlessly rolled down my cheeks.

"Not that one. Something else." Well, other than that, I had some knee length dresses with spaghetti straps, so I had no other option but to choose those.

"Lovely choice. Now get downstairs." He said harshly, and I thought, Whatever_ it takes, I will not go with him._

When we got downstairs, my parents were sitting on the couch looking overly stressed out. To me, they were still my parents but I'd lost a huge part of my trust for them by then.

"Thank you for agreeing to this deal. We're really grateful." Dad shook hands with Damon, and I internally screamed. They were happy with the deal. It hurt like hell to know that my parents would let me go so easily.

"Bye, dear…" My parents said in unison.

"I hate you." I snarled back, and they closed their eyes guiltily. How dare they do this to me? The new dress they'd gotten me was still laid across the couch, forgotten.

"Pick up that one, too." I heard him order, and bit my lip. I couldn't give away my modesty, especially not in front of him. As much as I hated it, I was supposed to listen to him, and I lifted the dress off of the couch.

"Stop crying and come with me." He demanded. I opened the front door, and we both walked to the car. It was a 1980's Camaro, still pretty good-looking. He opened the door for me to get in, and as soon as I was in, he locked the door from outside. "I'll be back in a minute."

_Inside the house…_

"Grayson." Damon walked through the door firmly, and Grayson stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Go get your wife." He stated. Miranda came out from the kitchen. "You really deserve this, Grayson." Damon snapped Miranda's neck, and in a second, she was on the floor.

"Why are you doing this? I gave you my daughter!"

"Grayson, let's just say I lie a lot, and those 5 million dollars that I gave you… Well, your daughter isn't enough, so I'm taking all the money." He smirked and then with a swift movement of his hands, Grayson too was dead. After murdering the Gilberts, he poured some oil around and set fire to the living room, making sure it was spreading, and then he closed the door to the house, walking back to the car.

_At the same time, but in the car…_

I banged on the windows, shouting for help. So far, no one had come to rescue me, and I knew I was hopeless. I saw Damon striding back, and stopped, not knowing what he would do if I was too arrogant. The way he walked, it was as if he was proud of something, and there was a cocky touch to it, which I hated in any person.

"Let's go, m'lady. Sitting in this car is the last respect you're getting from me. Once we get to the mansion, you're no more than a servant, a slave. I hope you know how to sweep floors and do laundry?" He was talking like he was someone important, and I spat on his face. He growled in anger.

"Listen. You've just crossed the line, and if I have any more problems related to you, then you will get punished severely." He sneered.

"You're being a real bastard right now." I rubbed my arm, miffed. Seriously, who did he think he was? I think he must have gotten even madder, because in a second's time, I felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

"See? That's what happens when you don't follow my rules. From now on, you don't have the right to ask any questions, or state your opinion, or even talk to me unless I talk to you, for that matter. You sleep every two days, and take a bath in your free time, around eleven o'clock to twelve o'clock. If I catch you sleeping when you're not supposed to, then you will suffer greatly. Other than that, when you do sleep, you have to wake up at 5 o'clock the next morning. Oh, yeah, and you get one meal a day, whatever there is, you have to eat it, whether it be stale bread or cold soup. Am I understood?"

Jeez, what was this guy's problem? Sleep every two days?

"How-how many people w-work for you?" I stammered, and then bit my tongue. Why the hell did I have to open my mouth? I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his hand with my face. It did come, and was worser than the previous time.

"You asked a question again. Now shut up, before I hurt you." He paused, "There are two cooks, five cleaners, and you're going to do everything I tell you to, from sleeping with me to washing my bathroom to cooking dinner. Kind of like a personal assistant." He sighed after the rush of words, and my eyes were open wide with the shock of his first words, about sleeping with him.

"What do you mean? I'm a virgin, damn it!" I pounded my fist on the seats. He turned his head while driving to look at me with a cold glare, and I shut up. This time, there was no slap to my face. He simply glared.

"All the more fun to take it away from you, then." He smirked.

My chin quivered, and just like that, I whimpered and burst into tears, trying to be as quiet as possible by clamping a hand over my mouth as I shook violently. He was going to take away my virginity? That was rape!

"Stop crying before I actually do it." He turned a corner and my ti was as if entire life was in ruins…

**Wow, I like this myself, but I hope that other people like it, too. Please leave reviews! I really want to touch 100 by the tenth or even the fifteenth chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so let's just say that somebody gave me a review saying I should update ASAP and so I'm doing it, just a bit later. I just can't hold back my excitement to write this story!**

_ "You asked a question again. Now shut up, before I hurt you." He paused, "There are two cooks, five cleaners, and you're going to do everything I tell you to, from sleeping with me to washing my bathroom to cooking dinner. Kind of like a personal assistant." He sighed after the rush of words, and my eyes were open wide with the shock of his first words, about sleeping with him._

_ "I'm a virgin, damn it!" I pounded my fist on the seats. He turned his head while driving to look at me with a cold glare, and I shut up. This time, there was no slap to my face. He simply glared._

_ "All the more fun to take it away from you, then." He smirked._

_ My chin quivered, and just like that, I whimpered and burst into tears, trying to be as quiet as possible by clamping a hand over my mouth as I shook violently. He was going to take away my virginity? That was rape!_

_ "Stop crying before I actually do it." He turned a corner and it felt like my entire life was in ruins…_

Chapter 2

"We're here." He glanced at me as I looked around. The mansion was guarded by iron gates and there was everything from a fountain to a swimming pool in the front yard. It was springtime, all the more fun I could've had if this was my house. And the mansion? It was huge, with vines running up and down the outer east and west walls. It was about 5 stories high, and I thought, _This guy must have money trees planted everywhere. By kidnapping innocent teenage girls. _"Like what you're seeing?" I remained silent, immersed in the self-tour I was giving myself.

"Answer my question." He snapped, and I woke from my trance.

"Oh, yes, um, it's beautiful." I stuttered, looking down.

"Great, 'cause you're going to clean the entire front yard before sundown." He smirked, and I narrowed my eyes. What bullshit!

"Everything?" I whispered, and regretted it in the snap of a finger. Did I really have to open my mouth?

"Since you just asked a question, you won't be getting any sleep tonight, and while all the others, including me will be sleeping, you'll be cleaning up the mansion, everything from the gates to the very last speck of dust on my bookshelf." He ordered. I sucked in a deep breath, more pissed off than I'd ever been in my life. "That, too, before 5 in the morning." At that point, I felt like strangling him and was keeping my inner volcano from erupting.

"Elena, last rule, if you try to escape, then I will murder everyone close to you." He pulled up to a parking spot and pulled me out of the car. We walked to the front door in silence.

"In." He pushed me, and I stumbled into the mansion, gazing at what seemed like an endless number of doors and hallways. And he expected me to clean it all. "Since you're not sleeping tonight, I'll take these clothes to your room, and you get started on cleaning my home sweet home." He fake smiled, and took my clothes away from me, walking up the stairs. I sighed. Where to start?

_At 1 o'clock in the morning…_

Exhausted, I finished dusting off the last painting in the giant living room. Other than that area, I'd finished the kitchen, the front yard, and the backyard. I still had to do the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the basement, the attic, and washing all the clothes, even the UNDERWEAR. It felt totally embarrassing.

_Let me start on the bedrooms, _I thought, _and then I'll do the attic, the bathrooms, and the basement. _I picked up a big bucket and ran outside to fill it up with a hose. My arms were aching, and it was excruciatingly painful to even move. I lugged the bucket up the stairs, wiping sweat off my forehead, and pushed open the door to the first room I saw. The room was beautiful, with a king-sized bed and thick covers with fluffy pillows. But after I looked over that, I saw him reading a book in a chair. Quietly, I tried to tip-toe back but it was all in vain because his head snapped to the side in my direction, and he smirked. I groaned internally.

"Come in."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Come. In." He ordered boldly, and putting my head down, I went in.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I was-was just getting started on the bedrooms…" I fiddled with my sleeves nervously.

"Hmm… do you want me to leave the room?"

"N-no, Damon."

"You don't have any right to call me Damon!" He hissed. What an ass…

"Well, then… No, _sir… _After all, this is your room, and I, a mere _servant, _can't tell you what to do." I tried as best as I could to show sarcasm and I must have gone over the top, for he stood up and pulled my body up to him so I was about an inch away from his face.

"Behave." He growled.

"I won't." His breath was warm on my face and it smelt like lilac and honey and all those beautiful smells that you only experience some 5 times in your life; yet this you-could-call-it embrace was far from romantic. I was in the arms of a maniac.

"You know, being stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere." He smirked, and then used his hand to squeeze just under my jaw while using the other to hold me in place. The pain struck me like I was being electrocuted, and I immediately knew that he was hitting a pressure point. With every second, he squeezed harder and I began convulsing and fell to the floor.

"Oh, god, just stop, please!" I screamed. However much I tried, there were betraying tears falling from my face, which was bad, very bad. I didn't want to be vulnerable to him at all.

"I guess you've decided not to be so defiant… get to cleaning up my room without a sound. I'm not kidding; a single noise louder than the tone I'm speaking at will make you suffer." He was whispering, and I made a mental note to be as quiet as possible. His hands left my body, and I took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain as he stomped out of the room.

_At 4:30 in the morning…_

My eyes went to the clock, and I realized that I only had half an hour before Damon came to check on my work. The bedrooms, bathrooms, and the attic were done, but I still had to finish half of the basement and all of the clothes. It was too much for me, because the basement was huge. There was a padlocked door in one corner but I figured that must be a private room.

"_Elena_?" I heard a voice coming from upstairs. It was him. What did he want? I was doing my work! "Get your ass up here _now._"

_Nope, _I thought, _I will sure as hell not go upstairs. Do what you want. _

So I continued scrubbing the walls with the sponge and drowned out all sounds by singing in my head.

"GET OVER HERE BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" He roared.

_Still not going…_

"I thought I told you to get upstairs!" He yanked my hair and I shrieked as he used it to drag me up the stairs, one step at my time. My back bumped against the wooden flooring. Bruises, bruises, bruises…

I scrunched my eyes closed, waiting for him to finish dragging me upstairs. Finally, he did throw me down by releasing my hair all too quick. I stood up, wincing and rubbing my back.

"Your time is up." He snapped, and I opened my mouth to answer like an idiot.

"What the hell? It's only 4:30!" He raised his foot and kicked my stomach. I yowled, and fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing. There was only and only pain within me.

"I've reminded you a time too many. Your time is up because I say so, and you haven't finished your work, so please, come with me to my bedroom. Oh, wait! I have no need to say please to a bitch like you!" He yelled, and started up the stairs. I followed tears steaming uncontrollably down my face from the pain, and once we got into the bedroom, he locked the door.

"Take your clothes off." I gasped at his words.

**Whoo! Cliffhanger! Was it a bit too soon that I had him rape her? Of course, in Giving In, there are like, a lot of reviews that say he should do that, so I'm doing it here. Now. But all in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time! For him to hurt her. I personally hate this, kinda, but still, I want something really different than usual.**

_"Your time is up." He snapped, and I opened my mouth to answer like an idiot._

_ "What the hell? It's only 4:30!" He raised his foot and kicked my stomach. I yowled, and fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing. There was only and only pain within me._

_ "I've reminded you a time too many. Your time is up because I say so, and you haven't finished your work, so please, come with me to my bedroom. Oh, wait! I have no need to say please to a bitch like you!" He yelled, and started up the stairs. I followed tears steaming uncontrollably down my face from the pain, and once we got into the bedroom, he locked the door._

_ "Take your clothes off." I gasped at his words._

Chapter 3

"No, you can't do that to me, please!" I begged at his feet. All he did was pull me up and hold me down on the bed, ripping my clothes off with ease. The whole time, I was sobbing my heart out. I couldn't be raped! That too, for my first time! There was no meaning to my life if he did that!

"I'm not sorry, 'cause you deserved this." Pretty soon, his clothes were on the floor, too, and I screamed.

"No, please! Do anything, everything, just not this! Please, it'll ruin me! I'll go crazy! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Well, sweetheart, we don't decide what happens, do we?" He chuckle cruelly and I closed my eyes, wanting to die. To drift off and not go through this.

Agony. Remorse. Hurt. I only felt that much as he entered me forcefully. With every push, every shove, it was worse and my screams and cries of pain never died down. Well, I felt something rough against my neck, and with the pain down below, there was a new, harsher pain on my upper body. Drinking my blood as he took away my innocence, my virginity, and just because I didn't clean an entire house up in less than a day. What a joke.

It must have been at least half an hour more that he slowly stopped drinking but increased the pain of the…other stuff. His moans were loud, and there were a few gasps from outside. The other people must have woken and heard what was going on. And then it was over. He left me there, on the bed, crying for mercy. I was hurting all over…

(Third POV)

He put his clothes on and left the room as quickly as possible.

_Hah, _he thought, _I really showed her it did no good to ignore me._

But in the deepest corners of his heart, there was an awful regret that he shouldn't have done it. That she was too innocent for such cruel torture. He ignored the feeling in his heart and continued outside, stepping into his car.

(My POV)

"Elena?" There was a small voice at the door, and I looked up to see who it was. Another girl, who looked to be the same age as me.

"Who-who are you?" I trembled, realizing that I was exposed in front of her, with no blanket or anything to cover myself near me.

"I'm Valerie. Come on, I'll take you to my room." She urged, smiling. I didn't move, because it hurt too much.

"N-no. I can't." I protested. She came in and lent next to me, slowly picking me up and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Here, we'll go like this, okay?" She helped me out of the room and up another three flights of stairs and into a room that had gray walls and a thin mattress on the floor. No pillows or covers, of course. Setting me down on the mattress, she ran out of the room and returned with some of my clothes. How did she know they were mine?

"I'll leave you here to change." She patted my forehead and left.

Putting clothes on was a real process. First, I had to use my elbows to get up, and I was extremely weak. The skin and area between my legs was sore and bleeding, some blood drying on the sides, and the two holes in my neck? They were numb. I couldn't feel my neck at all. I had to get clothes on, though. My body suddenly felt disgusting to me, and my chin quivered as I burst into tears once more. He'd taken my body away, too! Nothing belonged to me.

After my clothes were covering me, I fell back down onto the mattress and curled up into a ball, hoping that he wouldn't come back and do something again, endlessly crying. Soon, sleep came, and I drifted off into my own world of dreams.

_At night…_

I feebly opened my eyes and looked around, yawning. I was still in the same room, and the window, which I noticed just then, had bars on it and I could see the moon shining with silvery light. Hmm…It was night already? Weird.

"Come here, Elena!" Valerie whispered fiercely. "Damon wants everyone down right now!"

"I'm not going to go-he-he'll do something." I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded once and she sprinted downstairs.

_I will not go, _I thought, _I don't want to see his face after he's-after he's-_

I started to sob yet again from the fear that had engulfed me.

"Why?! Why, oh, why did he do it? It wasn't my fault!" I squealed, tumbling down onto the same side again.

_In the living room…_

(Third POV)

Damon looked at the line of servants in front of him. One, two, three, four, five, six. Who was missing?

"Who didn't come?" He quickly questioned one of the girls.

"Um, Elena, sir." Valerie responded, her head down.

God, the girl was suicidal! And so stubborn…

"Listen, nobody's going to talk to her or interact with her even a little. If you do, you're dead." He threatened. "Who knows where she is?"

"She's-she's in my room." Valerie gulped, not knowing what he would do to her.

"I'll go get her. All of you get to work." Damon turned and blurred out of sight.

_In the room…_

(My POV)

"Do you want to die painfully?" My head snapped up, and I backed away to the far corner of the room as Damon entered and crouched in front of me.

"No, please, stay away from me! You're scaring me-don't-d-d-don't do what you did to me before, please!" I screamed, shaking as he reached out to pull my chin up to look at him.

"You just defied me again by not coming downstairs when you were supposed to." He smirked, and licked his lips. "Then again, you tasted and felt amazing…I'd love to do that again…" I turned my head away from him, afraid that he would do it once more.

"Please, don't…" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow and took my arm, pulling me up. I clawed at him and he hissed, pulling me out the door.

"We're going up to the attic. For a punishment, because apparently you haven't had enough after this morning's incident." I was taking deep breaths and hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"This will hurt like hell." Smiling, he brought me into the attic, which seemed cleaner, and pushed one of the switches on the furthest wall, and a part of the wall fell to reveal a different room.

"This is a room I use only once in a while. You know, for things like torture." I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting into tears again. Torture sounded bad.

The room had a single wooden table on it, with chains on it, and on the wall, there was an assortment of knives. Damon picked me up and chained me to the table, way too tight. No movement was possible, and he started his torture by slapping me across the face hard. There was a stinging pain on my cheek, and I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Please stop, I'm just scared of you! Don't hurt me!" I yelled. He slapped me again, on the other side, and I howled in pain.

"You never should've stayed up there! Yeah, and I've reminded you a million times not to speak to me without my permission!" He clutched my jaw and looked me in the eyes, his deep orbs boring into my earthen brown ones. "You will not breathe until I tell you to stop." I tried to pull in some air through my nose, but it was as if there was a wall there and on top of my mouth that was keeping me from breathing. Minutes passed, and my face began going blue. I was going to go unconscious, and that was when he showed some mercy.

"Breathe." He ordered. I made a huge noise as I sucked in air. My lungs would've exploded if I he hadn't made me stop holding my breath.

"I-I understand now. I'll always listen to you but please, just stop!" I shouted. He was suddenly gone, and I was alone in the dark.

I had to escape somehow…

**Okay, people! So the big part is done, and the rest of it is kinda stupid, I know, but I have to get to Japanese class or my mom's going to get mad at me. Please review and stay tuned!**

**Spoiler: Next time, someone new enters the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! So I just posted the third chapter but there are millions of ideas swirling around in my head, so I'm updating just a few hours after I last updated. Sounds really weird, huh? Well, as I said, new character in the story this chapter!**

Chapter 4

_A week later…_

I had no idea of the amount of time I'd been chained up in the room. Must have been a few days. There was no sign of Damon for all I knew because I'd been awake basically for hours at a time. I didn't deserve what was being done to me. Not at all. I hadn't done anything wrong. It was all my parents' fault. Being in isolation for so long had hit my mental condition kinda hard. Every single time I fell asleep, there was the flashback of what he did to me and I woke up screaming and crying, with no difference. Yep, it really had changed my mental health. Whenever I was awake, I didn't bother to scream or cry, I just mumbled gibberish like, "No, no" and "Please, stop it". All the things that I said that morning, only quiet. Sometimes I would silently cry, like I was now, and fell asleep from exhaustion.

_At the same time in Damon's bedroom…_

(Third POV)

It had been a week since he'd chained her up in the attic. Every night, as he was sleeping, her screams and sobs would sound all the way here. Had he been too harsh on her? No, he hadn't… The little girl needed to learn a lesson. Damon glanced outside the window and in the light of the moon, saw his brother Stefan's car coming around the corner and up the driveway, so he used his vampire speed to get to the door. As he opened the door, Damon's smile turned into an expression of confusion, since Stefan was coldly glaring at him, and without a word, walked in.

"Whoa, Saint Stefan, what's wrong?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"As if you don't know!" Stefan hissed.

"Seriously, what?"

"One of your…people told me that you brought Grayson Gilbert's daughter here and then you-you ra-forced yourself on her and drank her blood until she was almost dead! Really? She did nothing wrong! I put up with all your 'I have to have a few servants' shit, but this? You're crossing the line!" Stefan's hands flew out from his sides, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Help me! Please, no, no! Someone, please, Damon, STOP!" Elena screamed so loud that both Stefan and Damon heard it all the way downstairs. Stefan stormed off up the stairs angrily.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon shouted agitatedly.

"To go check on her." Stefan was then gone.

_In the attic…_

It was the same dream all over again. Would this ever stop? Once again, I woke up screaming.

"Help me! Please, no, no! Someone, please, Damon, STOP!" I screamed, and burst into tears, sobbing, but unable to comfort myself because of the bonds.

"Elena?" There was a man's voice coming from the door. No, not Damon. It was someone different. Someone…kinder. But I was still afraid.

"Please, s-stay away from me. Don't come n-near." I stammered, and sniffled. Was this man going to hurt me, too?

"It's okay; I'm just here to check on you." He turned on a light and then I clearly saw his face. He had spiked up brunette hair, and greenish-hazel eyes. Good-looking, but not as good as Damon… What? I was supporting Damon? No, it wasn't possible!

"What's your-your name?" I asked.

"I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother. I'm a vampire, too, but not at all like him." Stefan came over to me and kneeled at the side of the table. "I'll unchain you now, all right?" He softly whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, relieved that I was going to be free. But I was also scared that if I went down, then Damon would hurt me again. In a moment, I was able to sit up and rubbed my wrists to soothe the soreness that had overcome them.

"Elena? What did Damon do? I just wanted to make sure that what Valerie was saying was-"

"What she said was true-He really did-Oh, my god!" I practically jumped into his arms, not caring that I didn't know him the slightest bit. Crying again. Never stopping. It felt good, though, him stroking my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. Even if he was the brother of the person who-never mind.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but was it your-first…time?" he was having an inner battle with himself whether or not to ask me, I knew it.

"Yes!" I shook with another round of sobs.

"Shh…You're fine now. I won't let him do anything to you, sweetheart. You're safe with me." He rubbed my back and I was comforted soon.

"Are you going to come down now?" He helped me up.

"N-n-no! I can't, he'll m-murder me!" I crawled away from him.

"It's okay, dear. I'll protect you if I have to." He gently put an arm around my shoulder and walked me downstairs. As I thought, Damon was there and he looked angry.

"You! Get over here now!" He roared, and I cringed, hoping that Stefan would protect me as he said.

"Damon, don't talk to her like that. She hasn't done anything wrong." Stefan calmly reasoned.

"Who told you to side with her?!" Damon crossed his arms, and then, without knowing it, I was away from Stefan, and Damon punched me in the jaw. There was the snapping of my jawbone, and blood filled my mouth as I coughed and spit it all over the ground. I could only see red…

"DAMON! Stop it this instant!" Stefan shouted, and leaned over me. I was crying so hard that it must have sounded all across the mansion. "Elena, drink this." He put his wrist to my mouth, and I obediently sucked. Blood? I wasn't a vampire, for crying out loud! No, it was different…the second that the blood went down my throat, the pain in my jaw was disappearing. In about a minute, the pain was gone and my jaw was broken no longer. Wow, it was magic!

"Stefan, stay out of this. She's mine and only mine!" Damon ripped me away from him and held my arm in a bone-crushing grip. "And you, who do you think you are to talk to my brother without my permission?"

"Damon, hold it! She's a freaking human being! You can't control and manipulate her like this!" Stefan caught hold of my other arm with the same strength, both of them pulling me from each side. Great. Now I was a rope in Tug-of-War.

"Please, let go! Do you want to rip my arms off?" I screamed, and they both stopped, dropping my arms.

"Just go-I can't do this anymore…" I whispered, and fell to the floor, hugging my knees close to me, and biting my lip off to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Damon, stop this. You're not going to get anywhere by hurting her!" Stefan paused, leaving me there as he began walking away, "Come here for a second." Damon gritted his teeth before sighing and following Stefan. I remained where I was, and rocked myself back and forth until I was too exhausted, and eventually, fell asleep.

_While I was about to fall asleep…_

(Third POV)

"Damon, listen. She's a completely innocent girl, and if you hurt her, then you will automatically hurt me. When I went upstairs, her face was so pale and she was deathly thin. You probably didn't notice, right? Well, neither did she, because she was too busy obsessing over the fact that she was RAPED for her first time. She's going through a lot, Damon, please, show her some respect, if not through words, then through actions. She doesn't deserve this. Oh, yeah, and she needs food. Desperately. I can tell she's starving just from her figure." Stefan explained, and Damon's expression softened.

"You really think I can?" He protested. "Well, there's one thing you should know, Stefan. I'm not good. Everyone I know has thought of me as a monster, even you, and you can't deny it." He stopped for a second, "And don't get in between my personal life."

"Then remember one thing, Damon. When we were humans, you were the most wonderful person I knew. I think that those good qualities that you had are still there. Try and get them back before they disappear forever. Goodbye." Stefan shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, passing Elena and looking at her in a sorry way as he went out the door.

After a short while, Damon too came out and saw Elena sleeping on the floor, huddled up and mumbling gibberish to herself while shaking her head sideways. Maybe, just a little, he had been a bit too harsh on her, and he was going to make up for it just for a single day. Then it would be the same again, as before. Sighing, he picked Elena up bridal-style and carried her to his room, setting her down on his bed and crawling in next to her, pulling the covers over them both. Surprisingly, soon she hugged his arm and cuddled close to him. For Damon, the sensation was something he'd never felt before, and he fell asleep with her close to him, satisfied.

**Well, wasn't that fun? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! I'm super happy that I've gotten 10 reviews by the fifth chapter, so this time, I'm going to try and make it long. Also, something really bad that happened at school on Saturday: A kid in my class is spreading around rumors that I'm his girlfriend, and that if he were Cronus, the god of time in Greek Mythology (Blech!), then he'd stop time so he could kiss me! He's a writer on this site, and if you see any username called TRISTON DI AVANZO, then please don't look at it, 'cause he's now one of my big enemies and his writing stinks. I sort of beat him up. Well, whatever. Here's your chapter!**

Chapter 5

My eyes flew open and I tried to sit up and stretch, but couldn't move because of something holding me tight. Warm, really, and comfortable, and the smell… But I suddenly became frightened as I realized that it was Damon next to me, and I was…in his bed? Had he done it again? I screamed, breaking loose his hold, and while attempting to climb off the bed, fell down and twisted my ankle. Basically, I couldn't stand, and had to crawl to the corner of the room, watching him wake up and look at me apprehensively.

"You-you did it again!" I sobbed, but he shook his head and came near to me, looking me in the eyes.

"No, Elena, you were just sleeping here." He cupped my cheek in his hand, and I noticed something different in his eyes. Was that…kindness? And sympathy? In him?

"Please…don't hurt me anymore…"He wiped a tear off my cheek and kissed me right there, on the very spot. I felt blood rising to my face and gasped at the fact that my body was actually accepting this!

"Don't cry…you don't look good like that." He whispered. "Change into something nice. I'm taking you to a friend's house." I perked up at the sound of that.

"W-who?" I asked, instantly happy.

"Your choice." He shrugged.

"Caroline." I answered as quickly as I could, and jumped up in excitement, running out the door.

"Wait a second." He said, and I stopped in my tracks, looking back at him.

"Your room is on the third floor, last door on the left." He instructed, and I left in a hurry with a smile on my face.

(Damon POV)

I watched as she ran out of the room happily. Her face looked beautiful when she was smiling, I had to admit that. No, wait…I didn't think anything of her. But then why was I so comfortable last night when she slept next to me? No, no, she's a nobody, I shouldn't obsess over her.

_In my bedroom…_

(My POV)

I burst into my newly-discovered room with a towel wrapped around my body and another around my hair. I'd taken a shower in 8-something days, and felt fresher than ever. With a sigh, I looked over the contents of the room. Same as Valerie's, except it had a side bar for hanging clothes and I picked out a pink-colored dress with a matching belt, and slipped it on. Afterwards, I dried off my hair and left the room, thoughts going through my head.

_He's being nice to me! _I thought. _ It feels so wrong, though. As if it's only this one time._

"Elena…come on, it's time to go!" He yelled. No, it wasn't harsh or angry, it was alerting.

"Um, I-I'll be there in a second." I replied, and sprinted downstairs.

"You're ready, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I replied, and I saw him standing just in front of the main door, ready to leave with car keys in his hand. He opened the door and motioned for me to follow him out, so I did, and climbed into the passenger seat of the car next to him. I hadn't thought I'd be given another chance outside for a long time, but apparently, I was in luck.

_15 minutes later…_

"We're here." Damon smiled, and parked on Caroline's driveway. My heart was pounding at a million beats per second from the anticipation of finally seeing one of my friends. We walked over to the door, and I rang the doorbell, literally jumping up and down.

"Elena?" Caroline's eyes widened and she pulled me into the house as I gestured for Damon to follow, but he didn't get any further than that area.

"You have to invite him in, I think." I whispered.

"Why? Who is he? And where have you been for so long?" She questioned. That was when Damon stepped in between, and looked into her eyes.

"You will invite me in."

"Come in." Caroline answered in a robotic voice, and Damon was able to walk freely through the threshold.

"Thank you very much." He smirked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"O…kay?" the expression on her face was extremely confused, and she stepped back a few steps cautiously.

"Care, he won't hurt you. I'll tell you everything." Damon stared at me with his eyes wide, and I got that I wasn't supposed to inform her about anything. "Actually, I can't. Um, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, we could watch a movie." She suggested, and I immediately agreed.

"I'll be back at 3 o'clock sharp. No funny business, you hear?" Damon warned. I nodded, and he swiftly walked out and as soon as his car had turned the corner, I pulled Caroline's hand and took her into her room.

"Are you kidding me, Elena? Who the hell is he, and where were you, and why are you cheating on Matt?" She yelled.

"Just calm down, I'll start talking."

"You better."

"So about a week ago, my parents called me downstairs and told me they were SELLING me to that dude. I didn't want to go, but they made me, and then, he took me to his house. Oh, yeah, and his name is Damon Salvatore. Another thing-he's a vampire. I've seen it myself when he-when he-nothing." I stopped, not wanting to tell her anything about that morning. As it was she'd freaked out and had her head in her hands.

"Oh, my god! That's illegal!" She cried. "What else did he do?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." I tried my best to hide it, but she was persistent.

"Elena, tell me NOW." She pounded a fist on the bed.

"He raped me." I answered in a small voice, and couldn't help but bursting into tears.

"Oh, Elena, that's so cruel! How could you have gone through that?!" She pulled me into another hug, and I felt her tears on my shoulder. "I'm going to get you away from him."

"You-you can't, he said he'll murder everyone close to me." I sobbed. "I could never bear to see you hurt."

"Then I guess we'll figure something out." She closed her eyes and started thinking. "We'll all run away together, as far away as possible."

"It won't work, he has a GPS hardwired in his brain. Vampire, remember?" I continued, "And yeah, it's better I suffer than all of us together. Don't tell Bonnie or Matt or even Tyler, because they'll go crazy."

"Elena, don't you know about your house?" She suddenly recollected some information that I was unaware about.

"What?"

"The day that you disappeared, your house was burned down." She looked away, and I froze in shock. "What? You mean that he-that he killed my parents?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." She sniffled.

_At the Salvatore mansion…_

(Third POV)

"So, Klaus, what brings you here today?" Damon set his face into an easy-going smile, and stared at the Original vampire in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you've seen any good-looking ladies for me." Klaus grinned like a devil, and a thought sprung up into Damon's mind.

"Yep, there is, actually, my new servant, Elena, she's gone to her friend Caroline Forbes' house, and if you see her, then you will fall in love. She's beautiful." Damon smirked.

"You mean Caroline Forbes?"

"Yeah, her. I'm going to get Elena in say, a few minutes. You could take her friend if you want. They're home alone, so there won't be any problem." Damon stood and Klaus followed him. They both got into their cars and Klaus drove behind Damon. At last they reached Caroline's house.

_In the house…_

(My POV)

_Ding, dong!_

Caroline and I ran down the stairs, knowing it was him, and saw someone new standing next to him. The man had dirty blonde hair and his smile was seductive. Extremely. But what was he doing here?

"W-who is he, Damon?" I stuttered, and motioned for Caroline to run. She tried, yet Damon caught her and dragged her out the door. "No, Damon! Please, don't do this!" I screamed. He was going to give her to the other person? He was such a liar!

"ELENA!" Caroline shrieked, "Please, help me!"

"And you, my dear, we should be getting you home, shouldn't we?" Damon gave her to the other man, and he did something that made her fall unconscious.

"No! You killed my parents! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Now you're hurting my friends, too? I'll tell Stefan! I really will!" I yelled, tears running down my face like a waterfall.

"You made a bad choice trusting me. And no, you won't be getting a chance to tell Stefan because you're getting locked up until I say so! Come with me NOW, or I'll hurt you even more." He appeared in front of me too fast for me to see, and held my wrists tight. "Klaus, you can leave. I'll deal with Elena."

"Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong…I thought you'd changed!" I sobbed, and looked away because I didn't want to see his face.

"Elena, why don't you calm down and sleep for a while?" He made me look into his eyes, and surprisingly, I felt so tired that my eyes drooped, and I crashed to the ground, having lost my consciousness.

_A few hours later…_

"Ohh…" I groaned, sitting up. Where the hell was I? It was dark, and there were bars I could see once I strained my eyes. "Hello?"

"I'm right here." Damon said from behind me, and I jumped. "You're in the basement, inside a cell."

"Tell the other man to let go of Caroline, I beg you! You can rape me, hit me, lock me up, or even murder me, but please, don't let him hurt Caroline!" I was practically at his feet, pleading him. Who knows where Caroline was and her condition, but I cared about it more than anything.

"So you're asking me to hurt you?" I could feel his smirk radiating towards me. "I honestly want to, so let's." There was an arm pulling me up and I was roughly pushed up against the wall. His fangs sank into my neck and I cried out in pain. It stung and burned, and after a few minutes, I slumped from excess drainage of my blood.

"I'm still not telling him to let Caroline go."

**Okay, so after a few days of typing, I think that this is the point that I'll stop at. Please leave reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I thought over what to do next, and in a few minutes, I decided this would be a Klaroline chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

(Caroline's POV)

My eyes opened slowly, and as I remembered what had happened, I saw the man from earlier. He was smiling and stepped closer and closer to me, finally running a hand over my hair , brushing it away from my face. I whimpered, and flinched as he rested his other hand on my shoulder, turning me over to face him full on.

"Who are you, and why do you want me here?" I whispered. "Please, stop touching me."

"I'm afraid that you belong to me now, love." He chuckled at some joke I hadn't heard. "Not that you can do much about it."

"I belong to NOBODY." Pushing him away, I sprang up and ran to the door, turning the knob frantically. It was locked, and I tried opening it for approximately a second before he caught me and threw me over his shoulder angrily. I screamed and started to beat my small fists against his back, but it made no difference.

"Now you listen. Either you behave, or bear the consequences." He snapped, throwing me down on the bed once more.

"I didn't do anything! Now let me go!" I screamed, right in his face.

"I think you need some time to learn manners. Do not leave this room until you've decided to be good." He was staring straight into my eyes, and then left abruptly, closing the door. And then I figured I had a chance to escape, so I opened the door and tried to leave, finding that I couldn't step a single foot outside. What the hell?

It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't ever getting out, and sank to the floor with my head in my hands. I shouldn't have ever let that bastard Damon into my house. A few hours ago (Was it hours that I'd been away from home, or days?), I didn't know that vampires existed, and all of a sudden, Elena shows up and this dude just stares into my eyes, telling me to do something, and I do it! This was SO weird.

Furthermore, Elena was kidnapped and raped by that bitch, and I just gave in when he picked me up and gave me to the other guy? I should have fought. No, I should have murdered him. But I continued to be the weakling that I was. Look at how much trouble it'd gotten me in. I could've saved Elena! But thinking all this didn't help my current position, stuck inside this hellhole of a room alone for who knows how long. I had no idea what I was going to go through, and couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Please, let me out of here! I'm sorry, just take me home now! PLEASE!" I screamed, hoping that someone would come to my rescue, even the man himself; I didn't care anymore, but I had to leave. My crying and begging lasted about an hour before I was finally too exhausted, and fell asleep on the floor.

_In Klaus' room..._

(Klaus' POV)

"Please, let me out of here! I'm sorry, just take me home now! PLEASE!" I heard her helpless cries sounding from the bedroom. Hmm...Maybe I was too harsh with her. But she hadn't even seen what I was like. And, yes, I planned to be a WONDERFUL host. Not at all sarcastically. Something in her was different, you know, something like purity and innocence.

She wouldn't stop crying, even after an hour passed, and then her sobs grew quiet all of a sudden. Her light breathing was audible, and I knew she was asleep. Even though I sensed it, that didn't stop me from going up and checking on her. When I opened the door, it almost crashed into her.

_Lovely choice of beds, _I thought, gently lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Her hair was soft and curly when I'd felt it on my arm. _This one's a keeper, isn't she?_

_A few hours later..._

(Caroline's POV)

"Caroline? Caroline?" A voice as smooth as silk whispered in my ear, and my eyes shot open. It was him. And I was on a bed. In the same room. Sigh...

"Stay-stay away from m-m-me!" I hurriedly jumped off the bed and ran to the other corner of the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you at all. Have you learned your lesson?" He was taking cautious footsteps towards me and in the end, held out a hand to me.

"Y-yes, I have." My chin quivered and shook as I fought back the urge to start crying and begging him to leave me be in that very spot.

"Will you join me for dinner? It must have been a while since you last ate anything, I assume?" I gazed into his eyes and searched to see if there was even a small amount of pity for me in them. Nothing. There was nothing. Approximately a minute went by just staring, and that seemed to be when he snapped. In his eyes, there was now a new anger, a fire that had been set off.

"Answer my damn question already!" He roared, raising his hand, and suddenly I couldn't help it anymore.

The tears started trickling down my face, staining my cheeks and reddening my eyes and nose in the process, and realization struck him as he followed my frightened gaze to his raised hand. His expression softened, and he wiped my tears away guiltily, almost awkwardly. I started shaking and trying to move away, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry for talking to you that way. Please stop crying, for me?" Wow, Caroline, that was quick! So all you had to do was cry so that he'd become a goody two-shoes? Should have done it earlier.

"I'll behave if you promise not to-not to r-r-rape me like D-Damon did to Elena."

"He did WHAT?!" The man's face went from pitiful to furious, all in a blur.

"What you heard." My eyes filled up with tears as I pictured how it must have been for Elena, to have that done to her even though she was innocent.

"I won't do such a thing like that...you're safe with me here."

"Well, okay." My pulse rate heightened as he leaned in again. Wait a second...was he seducing me? I wanted out, the feeling was way too uncomfortable.

"You can leave the room now, and anyways, there's a bathroom next door, and my sister Rebekah has quite a few dresses which I believe are on hangers of the walk-in closet. Use them if you please." I nodded, and he walked outside, muttering something that sounded like 'glad that's over'. And then I decided to take a chance at stepping out of the room. To my utter surprise, it worked, and I just about screamed in joy.

Now, the bathroom...it was to the right of the bedroom, just as he'd said, so I peeked in and then opened the door completely, going in. It seemed more like a bathroom you'd find in a five-star hotel rather than in a normal house. I snorted. Not that this house was normal.

I slipped off my clothes and entered the shower, turning on hot water. Ah...that felt amazing. If only this was a place I could call home. The water relaxed my muscles and rinsed off all the impurities on my body. In a few minutes, my hair was washed and smelled like the most rich and aromatic perfume. The only thing that continued to poke me in the back of my head: Why was the man being nice to me? Was this just a trick, or did he really mean to be so gentle?Once I was finished with the shower, I ran straight into a room that was connected to the bathroom, and gasped at the sight of all those designer clothes on hangers and neatly folded into piles.

_This Rebekah girl must have a lot of money, _I thought, _but, of course, I don't want fancy clothes and money bags, I want to be home._

I shook those thoughts off and looked to the hangers. My jaw hung open as I moved my eyes through the few hundred dresses on the hangers, and squealed when I saw a floor length black dress, smooth and made out of silk, with only one sleeve.

"I found the one and it really changed my freaking life!" I shouted, remembering the lyrics from Rihanna's song _What Now. _This really was heaven! Was I dead? No, wait, I couldn't be...

So, I quickly threw it on, also finding a box of black stilettos under it, and ran back into the bathroom. I opened up the drawers and found an assortment of objects like a blow dryer, a straightener, a comb, and a HUGE makeup box. To summarize it, a girl's biggest dream come true. I blow-dried and straightened my hair, applied rosy red lipstick, carbon black mascara, and light blush to compliment my eyes and lips. Beautiful. I looked beautiful.

_At the same moment in the dining room..._

(Klaus' POV)

5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, an hour. Was she EVER going to get here? Might as well skip dinner.

"Is she EVER getting here? If not, then I'm free to spend the next eon waiting for her with my BELOVED brothers." Rebekah complained, glaring at me. No, she wasn't over-reacting, I felt the same thing as she did.

"There she is." Elijah pointed up at the stairs, and I turned my head to see. She was wearing Rebekah's favorite dress, along with her favorite black stilettos, and had light makeup on (not that she needed it). My night suddenly became great now that she was here.

(Caroline's POV)

Stepping down the stairs one stair at a time, I glanced around to see the rest of the house. Towering glass chandelier, antique paintings, well, what can you expect in a vampire's house?

"There she is." Another man pointed at me, and the first man, who'd brought me here, looked around and stared at me like I was treasure. Blood rushed to my face and suddenly everything felt hot.

I then noticed the other people sitting at the table. He was there, with an empty seat next to him, and there was another man with brown hair, the one who pointed at me, and another woman (Rebekah), with her face all pouty the moment she saw me.

_Ha! So she's jealous of me! So there, bitch..._

"Sit here." The man patted the chair next to him, and my eyes widened. I wouldn't sit next to him! But all the other seats were filled, so there was no option for me. Sighing, I sat down in that seat nervously and smiled, waiting for someone to say something.

"You took my favorite dress and heels." Rebekah stated, or more like sneered furiously.

"Jeez, cool down, he told me to!" I looked to the man, and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Klaus, how the hell could you?" She snapped. "We'll be sure to have a little talk later."

So his name was Klaus. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Santa KLAUS is coming to town on a something-something-something...

"As you may know now, I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. This is my brother Elijah and my sister Rebekah." Klaus introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Elijah smiled, holding out a hand, and I shaked it, rubbing it later on from the iron grip it had.

"So very nice, isn't it?" Rebekah fake-smiled, and I immediately became pissed.

"Looks like we aren't going to be BFFs anytime soon." I backed up my side of the argument in less than a second.

"Ladies, let's not fight, shall we?" Klaus said, and was then alerted by the sound of a phone ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, and then became shocked, putting the phone on speaker mode. "Caroline, listen."

"C-c-care, it's Elena. Damon's going to-to do it to me again! Please, tell someone to help me if they're there! No! NO!" Elena clearly sounded like she was crying, soon enough, there was another sound of her being slapped hard. Her screams of pain were loud and never ended.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Damon. Nobody should come and help Elena right now or she'll be dead before you get here." There was no bluff in Damon's voice, and the line was cut. Rebekah and Elijah were staring at us in shock.

"Klaus, please! You have to go, now!" I tugged his arm, and he shot up.

"Elijah, come with me." He grabbed his car keys and darted to the door.

"No, wait, I'll come!" I stood up and ran there.

"Caroline, you'll get hurt." He pushed me away, seeing the tears on my face, and then they were gone just like that.

I prayed to God that Elena would be okay.

**So, how was it? I'd like to thank PorkChopSmall for her amazing proofreading skills. Oh, yeah, and how was the Klaroline? Next chapter is more Delena, and there's sure to be the phone call scene with a bit of a shocker. Please leave reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! My exams are almost over, and I wish you a happy Holi! Search it online if you want. Thanks, PorkChopSmall, for betaing this chapter.**

Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open and I coughed, wincing at the stabbing pain in my neck that came with it. Oh, yeah…the asshole had drained me to the point where I was almost dead. I hated him. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hated him! He was such a god-forsaken liar, and it shocked me that I'd actually played along with his hero act. How could I have believed him? He was not to be trusted, but yet again I let the part of me that saw the good in everyone over take me. He was a complete monster. _Elena, you're so fucking stupid!_

This then brought me back to the events of that very day, when he'd given Caroline away to that monster. Maybe the man had already done something with...no, it was best I didn't think that. _Be positive, Elena, nothing's going to happen to her. _It's you we're worried about, aren't we? Who knows what Damon's up to right now? Another innocent girl's murder?

"How are you this fine afternoon?" I jumped at the sudden sound that erupted from the other corner of the already small cell. So he'd been watching me all along.

"Go to hell, you fucking asshole!" I snarled. "What did I ever do to you that made you do this to me?"

A harsh slap struck my face, and I cried out. How dare he, and even though he deserved it?

"Don't talk to me like that, or I will brutally murder all of your friends in front of you." By this time, I'd forgotten all of my pain, and it turned to anger.

"Like you did to my parents?" I blurted. "And don't you forget that I have some rights in this world!"

"You're mine, princess, and since you are, then all of your rights are gone. I will torture you until you become so obedient that even if you'll never fight me again or even have the guts to talk to me, let alone call me names." He clutched my jaw in a bone-crushing grip. "Now, don't you think you deserve a punishment for talking back to me and acting the way you did when I gave Caroline away to Klaus?"

"N-n-no, please, don't, please!" Keeping his hold on my jaw, he made me stand and pulled me out the door. I finally got to see light after a matter of an…unknown amount of time, but it felt like centuries.

"It's already been planned out, sweetheart, so less complaining and more punishing." I could make out his smile, and blue eyes filled with lust. Disgusting! He was going to force himself on me again?! What a monster! But there was something else in store along with that.

We reached upstairs, and I saw a bucket of something that was red-hot and black. Coal? But why?

"Now," He kicked the bucket down, and it spilled across the smooth wooden flooring, dust flying everywhere, "You're going to walk on this 'till I tell you to stop. Got it?" He smirked as my face fell, and tears gathered in my eyes.

"P-p-please, no!" I sobbed, looking around. There wasn't anyone here, and I doubted that Stefan would get me out of this in time, if he found out what was going on, that is.

"You didn't listen the first time, did you? For an extra something, I'd like you to walk on it NAKED." My sobs only grew louder and louder, and he popped in front of me out of nowhere, ripping my clothes off. I struggled to cover myself, and then he pushed me straight into the burning coal. One of my feet fell onto it, and I lost my balance, falling onto my right side. It was all reddening, and I screamed, trying to crawl off.

But no, his fun still wasn't over. He kicked my side, which made me roll over another circle, finally plopping down onto the cool floor. All of my body was covered with increasingly large red and black spots. The pain was overwhelming, and I knew-I would never in a million years look the same.

"Oh, god, please, make it stop!" I shrieked, not caring that I was naked anymore. My real concern was the burns all over me.

"God's not gonna help you here. It's only and only me." Damon smirked, and grabbed my hair, pulling me up the stairs one at a time. I was on the verge of falling unconscious, but when we entered his bedroom, I was wide awake and terrified once again.

"No-no! You can't do this to me again! I don't deserve this; you've already caused me enough pain! NO!" He threw me down on the bed, and I gathered up all the strength I had in grabbing the side lamp, smashing it into his head forcefully. Blood dripped down his neck as he cursed, too hurt to stop me, and I searched his pockets for a phone, taking it out and limping to the other side of the room. I looked in the contacts list for Stefan's number, and held it to my ear once I called.

The phone rang three times and then went blank.

"Fuck!" I yelled, finding Klaus' number on the list, hoping that someone would pick up and they would be kind enough to come for me. My head twisted back to check on Damon. He was still plucking out shards of glass from his injured head, and I figured there would be enough time for me to talk.

"Hello?" A smooth British accent asked.

"Give the ph-phone to C-C-Caroline!" I gasped, almost out of breath, and worried that Damon would come at me any moment.

There was a moment of silence and I started to panic, my breathing heavy. What if they didn't care or didn't hand the phone over? What if they just left her here with this monster to do with her as he pleased?

"Elena?" The moment I heard her voice, my lungs sucked in much needed air.

"C-c-care, it's Elena. Damon's going to-to do it to me again! Please, tell someone to help me if they're there! No! NO!" I sobbed as Damon slapped me so hard my head hit the bedpost with a large cracking sound.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Damon. Nobody should come and help Elena right now or she'll be dead before you get here." Damon shot a murderous glare at me, setting the phone down and throwing me onto the bed again. He pressed against me, and I felt his-his _thing _hard against the rough fabric of his jeans.

_Wonderful, _I thought, _He's taking his time. All the more painful for me then…_

Something sharp dragged against the two holes on my neck, and finally entered them. I screamed, thrashing around, but he wouldn't stop, and pulled my arms above my head, wrapping his legs around mine.

_So this is it, _I thought, _He probably isn't even going to leave me alive this time._

"Damon, stop!" Stefan bounded in, pulling Damon away from me, and Damon punched him in the stomach, going down along with Stefan.

Just then, the man who I recognized as Klaus came in with another man, and helped Stefan stand up. They held Damon back as Stefan held onto his neck, twisting it at an awkward angle, and Damon collapsed.

So Klaus was a better person than I thought he'd be! Caroline was safe with him, then… But it was the exact opposite for me.

"Elena," Stefan was suddenly in front of me, and stared at my face, "You're-you've been burned!"

"I know!" I curled up into a ball, taking the covers over me, and huddling up. Stefan cradled me to his chest.

"You're okay now. Here, drink some of my blood. You'll heal." He bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. I lightly sucked on the wound, my pain disappearing in a few minutes.

"Please, take me home! I don't want to stay here anymore, please!" I cried, holding onto him like he was a lifeline.

"I'm sorry, Elena, there's nowhere for you to go. Your house has been burned down." He was stroking my hair, in soft, comforting motions.

"Get me Caroline if Klaus allows it. I need her NOW." I whispered, still crying, and flashbacks ran through my head, a vision of a horrid torture, even worse than before.

"Klaus, can you ask Rebekah to drive Caroline here?" Stefan requested Klaus, and he called the Rebekah person, whoever she was, telling her that Caroline was needed.

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Klaus nodded.

_At the same moment in the Mikaelson's mansion…_

"That fucking bastard!" I screamed, sitting back down at the table. Rebekah bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't be so touchy, please. But still, how could Damon do such a thing?" Rebekah crossed her arms.

"It isn't the first time he did it to her." I sniffled, despair coming in the way of anger.

"I just hope that my brothers can sort everything without getting hurt." Rebekah sighed, glancing towards me.

"Calling Damon Satan would be an insult to Satan." I gritted my teeth.

"Do you think we should go over there?" She let out a deep breath, "Oh, yes, and I'm sorry I was so insensitive. I don't really like other people taking my things without permission."

"Neither do I." I smiled in spite of the fact that my best friend was in danger.

A phone rang again, and Rebekah picked it up. Who was it this time?

"Klaus? Where are you two?" It was Klaus! Was Elena okay? What about Damon?

"That's great. All right, I'll have her there in a few moments." She put the phone down.

"What happened?"

"Well, before Klaus and Elijah got there, Stefan had pinned Damon to the ground, and then they snapped his neck and locked him up in the basement. Elena's fine, just a bit scared now, and she wants you to go there."

"Oh, thank God!" I fell back into my seat.

"Are you coming or not?" She was almost out the door, waiting for me.

"Of course!" I darted out the door next to her and we got in her car, driving away.

_Back in the Salvatore mansion…_

(My POV)

"Elena?" A blonde head peeked in at me, and then rushed in. Caroline was wearing a stunning dress and looked absolutely happy, very unlike me.

"Care, I thought I was going to die!" I burst into tears, covering my face with my hands.

"I know that you don't exactly want to talk about this but-what did he do to you?"

"He-he told me t-t-to walk on the hot c-coal, but I said n-no, and then he ripped my clothes off and-and pushed me onto it, and t-then he w-was about to r-r-rape me again when Stefan stopped him." Tears filled my eyes up again. She wrapped an arm around me and let me rest my head on her shoulder.

"Are you naked, Elena?" She pulled away from me for a moment.

"Yeah." I pouted in frustration. "Get me-get me clothes, please."

"Okay." Her heels clicked sharply as she walked out.

Personally, I didn't want to see Damon again. He'd scared me. A lot. Sure, he wouldn't be able to escape from wherever they'd put him, but there was a big chance that he could get out. I mean, he was strong…

_A few hours later in another cell…_

(Damon's POV)

"Fuck…" I cussed, rubbing my neck. Wait a second…where was I? A cell? But this was my house! Previous events suddenly flooded into my mind, and I flashed to the door, pulling on the bars. There was vervain on them. "Bloody fucking hell!"

"What does it feel like now, Damon?" I could make out Stefan holding a drink, his arms crossed, outside the door.

"Let me out or you'll regret it." I growled. Seriously, he was being such a bitch!

"It hurts, right? Well, this is exactly what Elena felt when you had her locked up, when you pushed her into smoking coal, and when you almost raped her for the second time!" His voice rose with every word. "You know, you should feel guilty."

"And why is that?" I smirked.

"First of all, she's curled up in a bedroom without getting any sleep. Second, she hasn't been talking to anyone, not even me or Caroline, and third, she's so afraid of you that she's having nightmares of you if she even tries to get some rest." Stefan swirled his drink around, and a wave of guilt hit me like a wrecking ball. No, why was I feeling that, I didn't care, did I?

"Why should this matter to me?" I didn't have all day to just ask questions!

"Because you're the one that did this to her!" He threw the glass straight into my face unexpectedly, and I caught it just before it hit me.

"Fine, I surrender. Now what should I do to make it up to her?" I looked up agitatedly. What was he thinking, locking me up for nothing? You're going to pay, little brother.

"You're going to treat her like a guest in this house. One week, that's how long I'll stay here and watch you with her, and after that, if I see improvement, she stays here. If not, she comes with me to wherever I want to take her. Got it?" He opened up the cell door and I crossed my arms, walking out in my cocky style. Pish-tosh, it was easy. One week of being nice, then the usual.

_In one of the bedrooms…_

(My POV)

Holy hell! It was morning already? Guess I was so engrossed in staring at the wall that I didn't even notice the sun rising.

"Elena, are you going to talk now? Even a little?" Stefan appeared in front of me with a smile on his face and a glass of juice in his hands. "I brought you juice."

"Thanks." I attempted at a slight raise of my cheeks, but no. It was weak, and we both knew it.

"I let Damon out." My eyes immediately flashed to the door, as if by reflex. Was he crazy? Damon would murder me! No, even worse-he would torture me till I begged him for forgiveness.

"Oh, no, please, don't make me talk to him! He'll h-hurt me!" My chin trembled fearfully.

"Don't worry, he's not going to be like that anymore. He promised." Rubbing my shoulder, he held the glass up to me and I took it, drinking it bottoms up. "Should I bring him in now?"

"Will you stay here? With me?" I was shaking like a bobble-head figurine you get at souvenir shops.

"Sure, sweetheart, anything for you." He took the glass from me so I wouldn't accidentally drop it through my trembling. "Elena, calm down. As long as I'm in the room, he won't do a thing."

"And once you leave?" I blurted suddenly, "He'll hit me, lock me up, starve me, and that's not the worst. It's-it's-"

"Shh, he won't get a chance, because I'll be staying here for a while."

"Why can't you understand?!" I screamed, "There will be a time when you have to leave the house for a few moments, and then? He will kill me!"

"No, he won't. I'm calling him in, and once he's here, I'll go stand outside the door to supervise."

No, no, no! I was so DEAD. I was the reason he was locked up and he'd definitely punish me for it. Stefan was an idiot. The biggest fucking idiot in the entire world.

"Elena?" It was him. My heart began to pound faster than it ever had before. I didn't dare to look up and into his eyes. I wouldn't, after the pain he'd caused me. A few seconds later, I felt his cool fingers grazing over my cheek.

"No! D-d-don't touch m-me!" I cringed away from him, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I promise you, it will never happen again." He pleaded, begging me with his blue orbs. Did he really think I would agree after he used his smolder on me? No way! I wasn't going to back down from my fight.

"You really think I would forgive you after you-after you took away my virginity and shoved me into a pile of hot coal? You're nothing but a monster!" I pushed him away and jumped off the bed, running to the door. Stefan caught me and, however much I tried to go further, he wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry, Elena!" Damon put a hand on my shoulder and I turned on him, furious.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me!" I screamed, slapping him. The tears in my eyes finally leaked out, and I crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Shh, Elena, I promise I won't hurt you, but you have to trust me." He begged, crouching down and lifting my chin up slightly so he could look at me.

"I'm afraid that it's gotten beyond that point now. I've lost trust in myself to trust others." I whispered, not audible to myself.

"Please, Elena, please!" He wrapped his arms around me in a hope of getting me calmed down at least a little, which worked, and my sobs slowly died down.

(Damon POV)

With her in my arms, it was all crystal clear. Oh, god, now I realized how much I'd hurt her. She was so innocent, so vulnerable, and I'd taken advantage of it. What had I done? Stefan was right-she was extremely scared of me, and I regretted it with one look at her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Elena." I softly caressed her hair taking in her scent. She still smelled like blood.

"You should be." She sniffled. My gaze shifted from her to Stefan. He was smiling in a "good job" way.

"You're safe with me now."

**All done! I hope you liked it, now that she's sorta forgiven him. I liked it a lot. Not bragging. That's it for torturing and stuff. Now it's all love and action. Please review! I'd like to thank Becky for her work on this!**


End file.
